User talk:Dr.Ayzen
Yo Peeps thiz iz mah talk page Lo.Okay sereiously this is my talk page so feel free to ask me anything about anything or compliment my work or comment it id like suggestions and things i could have improved i wanna improve at this cause im still a noobie. Hi, I'm Ten Tailed Fox I think your page is absolutly incredible. It's definitely one of the most informative on the site to tell you the truth. Um.. I was wondering, How did I inspire you? It's really cool that I inspired you to do your article, but how did I inspire you? Ten Tailed Fox 01:26, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Your Character Well there is several things; # He is very well thought out and almost completely original. # He has some really sweet Mangekyo powers. # The fact that he has a lot of different ninja dna is really cool. He is really cool, and if you would ever like to battle one of my characters feel free to ask me. And if you have a picture of his Mangekyo and you upload it to this site and put it on my talk page, I'll make you an eye picture if you want. Ten Tailed Fox 01:39, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Sure Sure I'd love to help you with a new eye technique name. What is its abilities, then I can come up with a really cool name. Ten Tailed Fox 02:29, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Your jutsu It should be called, Shuushi Tomo Batsu, which means Stop All Attacks. Also thank you for your permission. You have permission to use any jutsu I have made but I'm not done developing my characters yet, so once their done, you may use them too. Ten Tailed Fox 02:41, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Pretty Good Yeah, they are really good, just one thing, about Shinjiro Kirijo, you might want to put a little more info as to how he is one fo the strongest ninja, just saying, but other then, really good. By the way, if you have the time, check on my Seireitou Hyuga page. --Seireitou 03:19, 16 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Your new pages I think their great. Good work! Ten Tailed Fox 03:22, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Our Fight Sure I'd like to fight, Shinjiro Kirijo please. Ten Tailed Fox 04:55, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Shinjiro Kirijo vs Ryun Uchiha Very well. Go here; Shinjiro Kirijo vs Ryun Uchiha Ten Tailed Fox 05:03, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Fight I would like to have you character: Shinjiro Kirijo fight my guy, Seireitou Hyuga, if you agree, then meet me at thsi article: A New Opponent: Seireitou Hyuga vs Shinjiro Kirijo -Seireitou 19:21, 18 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Uh Ayzen-san you need to put JUST ~X4 like this so people know that you posted it sorry but I'm just like that. ANBU 100TALK" I Dare To Be Stupid!" 21:44, 18 November 2008 (UTC) P.S. Welcome to Naruto Fanon Wiki! I'm not admin but a very active user. Thank You Thank you, Ayzen-san. I am honored. *bow* --Cyberweasel89 21:47, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Articles Well, the articles are well written, aside from some typos. I'm glad you're able to follow the format, unlike some of our contributors. So good job! However, as for the content. Your two characters are overpowered, but not as overpowered as most of the other original character. And the Kekkei Genkai you made is impossible because nothing, NOTHING can copy a Kekkei Genkai. '''NOTHING. --Cyberweasel89 22:14, 18 November 2008 (UTC) No No. It only works if you transplant the organ into someone else, but only if the Kekkei Genkai is centered in that organ. Like when Obito transplanted his Sharingan eye into Kakashi. You could probably transplant a Byakugan eye and a Sharingan eye, too. But even then, the eye would consume much more chakra than it normally would. --Cyberweasel89 00:10, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Psuedo Ya pretty much. For instance if you had a Psuedo Jinchuriki, they would be a person with a bijuu's cells infused with their cells instead of having the actual beast within them. Ten Tailed Fox 19:11, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Re: Wow I put it in, and of course id put them in, your jutsus are simply awesome and creative, and extremly powerful, to tell you the truth, i thought you'd get mad at for putting your jutsus in my sharingan without your permission. P.S. i just rplied on the battle. --Seireitou 01:06, 20 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Id Love That If you already know them, do you mind telling me all of them, i dont always use them but new creative jutsus help me think of characters, jutsus and stories. also, same here, if you need help with anything, anything, just ask, im usually on almost all day and ive been known to help many people, like Ten Tailed Fox. --Seireitou 01:26, 20 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Re: Hmmm Ok, just send them when you can. Also, finding a pic might take me a while but i can help you with a Kekkai Genkai right now if you want. Just tell me some of your ideas about it if you have any, and ill craft them into a powerful kekkai genkai. P.S, ill get to work finding a picture --Seireitou 01:37, 20 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Ok, good Ok, give me about an hour or two and ill make the page and send you the link to it. --Seireitou 01:48, 20 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Did it Alright i finished, if you wanna change anything, go right ahead, its as of right now, your article, just reply if you need more added to it and anything else in general: * Senryou Yajuu (Lit: Possession of a Beast) --Seireitou 02:10, 20 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Just asking Do you have a Favorite Rapper? Reply me A.S.A.P. please Young Piece 21:08, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Cool so you lissent to rap some time so you must also know Ace Hood, Rick Ross, DJ Khaled, Lil Wayne, Mack 10, DJ Quik, The Game, Ice Cube, Ja rule, 50 Cent, Young Buck, G-Unit. Im just tryng to say that you must know almost all the rappers from the West Coast, the East Coast, the SouthSide and the MidWest! Young Piece 21:20, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Because me im a guy that LOVE Rap Music. And you must go see | That's Right Remix Three 6 Mafia ft Akon and Jim Jones. And go see my brother Channel on youtube because he got some videos that you mai like | My Brother Channel on YouTube. Young Piece 21:31, 21 November 2008 (UTC) 1. Rappers from the West: 3X Krazy 415 AWOL AMG Andre Nickatina A-Plus Blackalicious Cali Agents Cali Life Style Digital underground Dr. Dre E-A-Ski E-40 Eazy-E Eligh Emcee Lynx Eve Evidence Ice Cube Ice-T Nate Dogg Snoop Dogg The Game Tupac Shakur Warren G Xzibit Yukmouth 2. Rappers from the South: 12 Gauge 2 Live Crew 2 Pistols 5th Flow 8Ball & MJG Al Kapone Kilo Ali All StarCashville Prince André 3000 Baby Boy da Prince Baby D Young Buck David Banner B.G. Stat Quo Big Boi Big Gipp Big Mello Big Meo Big Mike Big Poker Big Tucker Blac Monks BlackOwned C-Bone Blood Raw Bone Crusher Bohagon Botany Boyz Ivy Box Boyz n da Hood Busta Sparxx Bun B Kandi Burruss C-Murder C-Note Cash Money Millionaires Luther Campbell Cee-Lo Green Chamillionaire Chingo Bling Chingy Cool Breeze Cool & Dre The Color Changin' Click Boddy Creekwater Crime Mob group Crunchy Black Brown Bastard Asher D D4L group DJ Drama DJ Laz DJ Toomp DJ Wrekk Dem Franchise Boyz Devin the Dude Diamond Jermaine Dupri Dre producer Drumma Boy Dungeon Family E.S.G. Fabo Fantom Fat Pat Field Mob Flo Rida Foxx Frayser Boy Gangsta Boo Ganksta N-I-P Goodie Mob Gorilla Zoe Gucci Mane Big Hawk Shawty Lo Billy Hume Hot Boys Hurricane Chris J-Bo Jazze Pha Jellyroll producer Mike Jones Juicy J Juvenile JT Money Jackie-O DJ Khaled Khujo Killa Kyleon Killer Mike Koopsta Knicca Kris Kross Chris rapp Murphy Lee Lil Boosie Lil Fate Lil Jon Lil Scrappy Lil Wayne Lil Witness Lil Wyte Lil Flip Lil' Keke Lil' O Lil Troy Lil' Wil Lord Infamous Lord T & Eloise Ludacris Lumberjacks Mannie Fresh Mddl Fngz Michael 5000 Watts Mike Jones Mobonix Nat Nelly OG Ron C OutKast Sean P DJ Paul Pimp C Pitbull Playa Fly Playaz Circle Plies Project Pat Rasaq Tha Realest Rich Boy Rick Ross Riskay Rocko Romeo Scarface DJ Screw Screw Up Click Shop Boyz Silkk the Shocker Slick Pulla Slim Thug Slimm Cutta Cahloun Soulja boy South Park Coalition South Park Mexican Southside Playaz Stix Izza O.G. Style T-Mo Three 6 Mafia T.I. Too Much Trouble Towdown Trae Trick Daddy Trillville Trina Pastor Troy Turk UGK United Streets Dopeboyz of America Vanilla Ice V.I.C. Paul Wall Webbie Birdman Willie D Wiz Khalifa Ying Yang Twins Young Dro Young Jeezy Young Joc Young V Young Bloodz Yung Wun Yungstar Z-Ro 3. Rappers from the East: 50 Cent 9th Prince A+ Afu-Ra Akinyele Akrobatik Apache Army of the Pharaohs AZ Baltimore club Charli Baltimore Bahamadia Anthony Ian Berkeley The Nothorious B.I.G. Big L Biz Markie Jay Bezel Blahzay Blahzay Black Thought Amanda Blank Mary J. Blige Ramel Bradley Bossman Bravehearts Brothers Grym Busta Rhymes Richard Burton CHOPS Cam'ron Camp Lo Capone Cappadonna Cassidy Cazwell Chief Kamachi Chubb Rock Clipse Cool C Cormega Craig G Cyssero Daddy-O Da Yougsta's Def Squad Dice Raw Diggin' in the Crates Crew Dipset Chuck D DJ Dwizz Ed O.G. Eve EPMD Eric B. & Rakim FAM-LAY Flavor Flav Freddie Foxxx Freeway Frukwan Fun Lovin' Criminals Foxy Brown G-Unit Ghostface Killah Godfather Don Grap Luva Quran Goodman Half A Mill Havoc Heavy D & the Boyz Hell Razah Hell Rell High and Mighty Hit Squad Hussein Fatal Immortal Technique Inspectah Jadakiss J-Zone Jay-Z J-Live Jaz-O Kirk Jones Justus League Keith "Tryfle" Hudson Killah Priest Killarmy Knucklehedz Kool G Rap Kool Keith Kool Moe Dee Krumbsnatcha Kurious Jorge Kwamé La the Darkman Labtekwon LA Sunshine Lady B Last Emperor LL Cool J Stagga Lee Leaders of the New School Lisa Lopes MF Doom Craig Mack Malik B. Marley Marl Christopher Martin Angie Martinez Kelvin Mercer Method Man Mic Geronimo Mims Mobb Deep Keith Murray Ms. Jade Nas Nashawn Pete Nice Nine N.O.R.E O.C. Organized Konfusion Oschino OuterSpace P-Star Papoose Felicia Pearson Percee P PMD Phife Dawg Philadelphia Slick Prince Paul Prince Po Princess Superstar Prodigal Sunn Prodigy Professor Public Enemy Quan Rammellze Rampage Random Rass R.A. The Rugged Man Rakim Redman Reef the Lost Cauze Rob-O Pete Rock Rod Lee The Roots Royal Flush Rye Rye RZA Sadat X Schoolly D Scratch Screwball Eric Sermon Show Money Skillz Skyzoo Beanie Sigel Will Smith CL Smooth Sonsee Special Ed Special K Spliff Star Stretch State Property Steady B Scott Stroch Reek da Villian Termanator X Three Times Dope Tim Dog Tony Sunshine Tragedy Khadafi Tre Williams Trife da God Tuff Crew U-God Vast Aire Vinnie Paz Vordul Mega Pharrell Williams Wu-Tang Clan YZ Yameen Young B. Young Chris Young Gunz Freekey Zekey Zee 4. Rappers from the MidWest: AWOL Anybody Killa Big Herk Bizarre Black Milk Blaze Ya Dead Homie Boss MC Breed Bronze Nazareth Bugz Detroit's Most Wanted J Dilla Elzhi Eminem Esham Feloni Fuzz Scoota Guilty Simpson Monoxide Child One Be Lo Phat Kat Proof Roch Bottom Entertainment Royce da 5'9" Slug Jamie Spaniolo Swift Obie Trice Trick Trick Waajeed Wisemen "End of the Long list of all the american rappers that I know." And I did ear some song of Hollywood Undead and its good specially "Coffee". Young Piece 02:12, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Your Articles I think they're all great. I don't watch Bleach at all, and didn't know anything about it 'till I met Seireitou, but I though your sword idea was really cool and its pretty neat that your doing the names in Spanish. Keep up the good work. Ten Tailed Fox 23:23, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Suprise Suprising and inpressive is it not. And i got alot of time im only going to bed in 5 hours if not more! Young Piece 02:24, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Oh and what is the name of the song that you when me to listen to and to name of the rapper or the group. Young Piece 02:28, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Oh! Oh but you know that is not really a great group of rappers because they are white and they sound like Emo's or Punk's. If I where you I woud just listen to "Three 6 Mafia" they are Awsome, the best! Young Piece 02:35, 22 November 2008 (UTC) And the only white rappers that the best is Eminem, Paul Wall and Lil Wyte the rest is no good but Hollywood is Awsome is like the number 4 of my white rapper top 10 "It's for Rapper's that is solo and Rap Groups. Young Piece 02:41, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Pretty Good!! I like that story, its very sad in the begining but everything is better, that story was great, but...... how the hell can you be engaged at 15 YEARS OLD?? Im 15 and just got a girlfriend not long ago!! and we have even "done it", but we're nowhere close to marrige!!!!! i mean we love each other, but thats way to early!!, how old his your fiance? --Seireitou 03:01, 23 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Story Amazing job. You do have a way with romance. Ten Tailed Fox 03:03, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Hey umm... I'm canceling the contest for Naruto the Jinchuriki Chronicles. Sorry. Narutokurosaki547 20:10, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ^_^' Well... I don't have any ideas for anything. Mostly I'm either on Naruto Fanon, or I'm working on Hikaru in Bleach Fan Fiction. I'm more used to doing articles on Naruto Fanon than Bleach, so, I'll mostly work here, unless something occurs. Narutokurosaki547 20:47, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Yes Yes. Absolutely. Of course you can join. ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 01:23, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :Just look for an opening. If I spot one, I'll point it out to you, but you look for one, too. I'd love to have you in the RP. ^_^ :--Cyberweasel89 01:34, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::I could use another male character for a romantic relationship with one of The Watchers. And I hear you're good with romance. ^_^ ::Which of The Watchers interests you more in terms of a romantic relationship with a character? Yuki Chisel, Hikari Marionette, Mizuki Shatter, or Bingo Gomu? ::--Cyberweasel89 02:00, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :::Yay! I was hopin' you'd pick her. ^___^ :::--Cyberweasel89 20:11, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Whatever you want is fine. ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 20:23, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :I'll have Yuki attack a village. You can decide what village. ^_^ :--Cyberweasel89 04:02, 3 December 2008 (UTC) RP idea Im planning my own RP, check it out and join if you wanna!: Delta Akatsuki Roleplay Idea Discussion‎ --Seireitou 20:21, 7 December 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Please!/Wierd Idea! Please go see Weird Battles: Part 1 and talk to me about what you think and can you help me. My idea is to do a Tournemant. All my ninja's VS all the other ninja's in Naruto fanon. It's like if all the Hip-Hop ninja's attack all the ninja's in Naruto Fanon just for fun. Young Piece 04:55, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Watcher RP I posted as Yuki in the Watcher RP. Sorry I took so long. -_-U The Watchers - A Fanon Roleplay --Cyberweasel89 17:41, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Yuki Oh, I'm sorry. Can you do it now? --Cyberweasel89 20:51, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :Great! Thanks, Doc! ^_^ :--Cyberweasel89 21:30, 24 January 2009 (UTC) New Naruto Fan Wiki I have gained access to a brand new Naruto wiki. It will replace this one and correct this one's mistakes. If you are interested in helping, go here: New Naruto Fan Wiki. Ten Tailed Fox 22:41, 8 March 2009 (UTC) An Actual Naruto Fanon Webpage I've found in recent weeks that our wiki is dysfunctional, simply because it's a wikia. I have heard many suggestions to help fix it, but (and I hate to say this) it wont happen because a wikia is free to be edited by anyone. So I have now come up with a more prudent solution. A website, forums to be more precise. I choose this solution for several reasons; * It limits the amount of godmodders: ** A wikia is free to be edited however the user sees fit, this means we have little control over god modding. However on the forums they must conform to our rules or be banned. * It keeps things organized. * and most importantly, the wiki here, that you have created can become simply that, an archive. The wiki will be used to document the important characters, jutsu, stories ect, that happen on the forums. The wiki will be freed of most (if not all) crossovers, and articles can be cut down to only whats on the forums. Mewshuji, AzureDragoon, and Hikaru2Misaru are already users on the forums and so I now ask you too to join. Here is the url: http://narutofannonrp.ucoz.com/ All current Rps will be moved to the forums where they will continue as normal while the wiki undergoes some maintenance and becomes the wiki for those forums. Thank you. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 16:12, 17 April 2009 (UTC)